The Next Generation
by mamaXunicorn
Summary: A while after the incident at The opera Populaire, two young kids meet up and become friends but do these kids parents have a connection? it's better than it sounds, i just suck at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own the Phantom of the Opera.

Chap.1

A little girl about the age of 5, sat on the ground in a park. She was picking flowers and humming a song to herself. A little boy around her age came up next to her. "Hi." He said. She stopped humming and looked up. "Hi." She replied. He sat down next to her. "what'cha doing?" He asked. "picking flowers for my mommy." She pulled a flower out of the ground and placed it the bunch in her hand. "is your Mommy nice?" he asked watching her pick the flowers. "yeah, she is very nice. So is my daddy." She said not even looking at him. "My daddy's nice too." He said. She stopped picking to look at him. "what bout your mommy?" The boy looked down. " I don't have a Mommy." He said sadly. "Peter." A dark voice called out. Peter looked behind him, the girl did the same. The girl saw people walking around and also she saw a man sitting on the bench, he was dressed all in black, and had on a trench coat and a hood was covering his face. "My daddy is calling me. Bye." The boy said standing up. "bye." She said. He ran toward the man in Black, The man stood up took the boys hand and walked away.

"Jacquelyn!" The girl turned her head. "Mommy!" She ran over to her mother to give her a hug. Her mother had Long brown curly hair, and was quite thin. "Mommy, I picked you some flowers!" Jacquelyn said handing her mother the flowers. "oh, thank you darling." She held the flowers up to her nose and inhaled. "hmmm." Jacquelyn smiled. "How are my two lovely girls." A man said coming up to them, he had long brown hair and always a smile on his face. "Daddy." Jacqui said running over to give him a hug. He picked her up and spun her around, and she laughed. "Daddy? Guess what?" She asked bouncing up in his arms. "What?" He asked. "I met a boy. He was really nice. I think his name was peter." He set her down. "well that's great, Jacqui" She nodded. "come on Jacqui, it's time to go home." Her mother said, holding her hand out for her daughter to take. She did. She grabbed her fathers hand too.

"what are we gonna do when we get home momma." Jacquelyn asked as she went into the carriage. Her mother and father sat beside her. "Well your father is going to make supper. Right Raoul?" The mother said, smiling at her husband. He sighed. "what about Mme. Giry?" he asked. "I let her take the night off." Raoul whined. "fine." The mother laughed.

Raoul was in the kitchen, trying how to figure out how the stove worked. "Need help Raoul?" He turned and fake smiled at her. "Very funny Christine. No actually I am doing just fine." He put the pot on the stove, burning his finger in the process. He screamed and shook his hand to cool it down. Christine laughed. "Are you sure you aren't in need of my assistance?" He sighed. "no. Christine I can do this." Christine shrugged and went out of the room only to come back standing in the doorway with Jacquelyn She bent down beside her. "Want to see something funny, Jacqui?" She nodded. "Watch Daddy."

Soon enough Jacquie was cracking up in the door way. Raoul turned to look at them. "that's great Christine, showing our daughter that I can't cook. You knew I couldn't cook even when we were little." Christine walked in followed by still laughing Jacquie. "Yes, I know. Do you remember that time you tried to make me a batch of your mom's famous cookies. I never ate your mom's cookies again!" Christine laughed. "OH yes, I remember quite well." Raoul said. "alright, I will help you make supper, Jacquie go wash up." Christine ordered her daughter. "Yes mommy." And the little five year old skipped out of the room.

Christine moved over to the stove and started fixing up Raoul's mess. Raoul came uop behind her and rapped her arms around her. "She's precious isn't she?" Raoul asked. "who?" Christine asked. Raoul looked at her. "Our daughter Christine." He said. She laughed. "oh yes, She was just like you were when you were little, always happy and skippy." He let go of her, making Christine look behind her. " Was I really that skippy?" He asked. She sighed and went over to him. "oh Raoul. You realize I fell in love with that skippy little boy." He smiled And pulled her into a hug. "Yes of course." He then separated and kissed her. Christine pulled away, leaving a confused Raoul. "I have to finish cooking, dear. Go check on Jacquelyn she is ttaking to long up there." Raoul nodded and left the room and Christine went back to cooking.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own the Phantom of the Opera. Damn.

POTOlvr24: Thanks. And im back from vacation! YaY! And im updating!

Chap.2

By the time Christine cleaned up Raoul's mess in the kitchen, cooked and they all ate it was bed time for Jacquelyn anyway.

Jacquelyn was in bed, not really tired. She was sitting up, and practically bouncing up and down. "calm down Jacquelyn, it's time for bed." Jacquelyn stopped. "oh mom." She whined. "get under your covers dear." She obliged and Christine tucked her in. "mommy." Jacquelyn asked after her mother stopped tucking her in. "can you sing to me?" Christine smiled. "of course. What do you want me to sing?" Jacquelyn thought for a minute. "the one you always sing." Christine nodded and started to sing. 'think of me. Think of me fondly when we've said goodbye remember me once in awhile please promise me you'll try.'

Raoul stood in the door way, listening to Christine sing the song that she sang when he met her once again. Her voice never changed, that voice which sent chills up and down his body. That voice which was trained by the Phantom Of the Opera.

'when you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free. If you ever find a moment spare a thought for me.'

Jacquelyn loved that song. Her mother said it was from when she was an Opera star but wouldn't tell her anymore. Oh well it didn't matter. She sighed and relaxed into her pillow finally feeling sleepy.

'we never said our love was evergreen or as unchanging as the sea, but if you can still remember stop and think of me.'

Christine stopped to see if her daughter was asleep which she was. She gently kissed the top of her head. "good night, my darling daughter." Christine got up, and turned around. She gasped quietly as she saw Raoul in the door way just staring at her with a weird little smile on his face. "Raoul! You scared me!" Raoul laughed. "sorry my dear. Come, Lets go downstairs and talk." Christine nodded and followed him downstairs.

Someplace else.

Peter sat on a chair watching his father doing things. "Father. Do you know what?" His father shook his head. "I met a girl, at the park. She is really nice, and…" he paused for a minute. His father peered over his shoulder. "and…she has a mother." He expected his father to go angry and yell at him but he didn't. "oh…really." His father said still doing things. "why don't I have one?" Peter asked, although knowing he knew his father didn't like talking about it. "Peter…me and you're mother…had a big fight. We never talk anymore and she let me keep you. Because she didn't want you." Peter lowered his head. "oh." His father sighed and came over and hugged him. Peter looked up at him in confusion. "Father…you never hug me." His father smiled. "well I guess I've never realized how much I loved you." Peter smiled. "father if you don't mind me asking…why do you wear that mask?" His father brought up his hand to feel the mask on his face. "Peter….i think it's about time I told you the story of my life." He sat down next to peter and told him the story-from his point of view-of the phantom of the opera.


	3. Chapter 3

POTOlvr24:Im glad you love it. Well to say, my story and your story are kind of the same.

Chapter 3:

7 Years later.

"Jacqui?" Christine called into Jacqui's room. "Darling me and your father have something to tell you." At this point Jacquelyn was twelve years old, and so was peter. (I didn't classify this earlier. Peter is pronounced: Pee-ta) Christine decided that it was time she told the story of the Phantom Of the Opera to her daughter. "yes mother?" Jacqui came to the door. "Come down stairs we will sit in the family room." Jacqui nodded. "Alright I will be down in a minute." Christine nodded and left headed downstairs. Jacqui wondered what her mother and father wanted to talk about. Her mother's voice sounded somewhat serious. She hoped she didn't get in trouble. 'oh! Maybe mother is having another child! I want a little brother or sister.' Jacqui decided to go down now and see what her mother and father had to say.

She found them on the couch sitting and quietly talking. "mother? Father? you wanted to talk?" Christine patted the couch beside her. Jacqui came over and sat down. "Now Jacqui, me and your father always wanted to tell you this, but we were waiting for the right time." 'that didn't sound like baby news' she thought. "yes, go on." Christine said. "I want to tell you the story of my life at the Opera Populaire." Jacqui suddenly became very excited. "Oh mother I always wanted to hear that! You said you were a big opera star! And that's where you and daddy met once again." Christine didn't remember telling her daughter any of this. Christine looked at Raoul who had a guilty look on his face. "well, I might have told her a bit when she was younger." Christine sighed and shook her head. "what do you know Jacqui?" Jacqui shrugged. "what I told you. That's about it."

"good. Now get confortable it's a long story." Christine told her daughter. Jacqui shifted until she was in a comfortable position. She nodded to tell her mother shes good and her mother began. "well about 15 years ago, I lived at the Opera Populaire. I was just a chorus girl with my best friend Meg. She was more of a sister than a Friend though. Then when we the Opera Populaire was doing "Hannibal" Carlotta, the main soprano singer for five years, something happened on stage and she got fed up and left. They didn't know what to do, the new managers, then Madame giry told them that I could sing it. I didn't think I could, I had been tought by a great teacher, I didn't know his name and I still don't, but still…then when I sang I was a big hit. Then later on in my dressing room I heard a voice he was saying 'brava, brava, bravissima.' Then Meg came in and congradualted me. I told her about My Angel of Music and she said I was crazy." ( I do not want to tell the whole story that will be a big waste so im skipping to later on in the story)

"I don't remember to much of this part, for the angel of Music had me under his spell. But I do remember him taking me to a secret underground Lair…" Christine got cut off by a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Raoul said. He got up and disappeard behind a wall. He came back a few minutes later with A young boy behind his back. "Jacqui! Visitor." Jacqui turned her head and smiled when she saw her friend. "Peter!" He smiled back and followed Raoul over to them. "how are you Jacqui?" He asked. "fine thank you. Mother is telling me a story of her life." She turned to her mother, "would it be alright it Peter heard it." Christine thought about it for a moment then nodded. Jacqui smiled and went to go get Peter a chair. When she came back she saw that Peter was sitting in her spot. "Hey! I was sitting there. Peter, get up!" Peter chuckled and got up. Jacqui sat down the chair than sat down in her spot. "make your self comfortable, peter." Christine instructed. Peter shrugged and stayed where he was. "ok. Now back to what I was saying….He took me down to an underground lair, he took me on a boat. The next thing I knew he was singing to me…something about the music of the night." Peter knew this was awfully familiar to him, he just couldn't remember it right that minute. "He took me through his lair and then he showed me something. I don't remember what it was, well whatever it was it caused me to black out." It was starting to come to Peter. It sounded so familiar. "The next thing I remember is waking up, seeing him playing the Organ. He stopped to look at me then went back to work. I went over to him and carresed his face, then I fingered his mask…" that was it! As soon as she said Mask peter knew what she was talking about! That was the same thing that happened in the story his father told him. His father is the man in the mask!

Sorry this chapter was short! I thought that wasa good ending. Please Review! Review You lazy people!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom of the Opera.

Chap.4

Peter stayed silent for the rest of the story, He positively knew that Jacquie's mother was talking about his father. He listened to the story, and Jacqui kept looking over to him as her mother was talking and smiled at him. He, being nice, smiled in return. They were best friends and have been since that day in the park. But Peter was developing feelings that were new to him, He thought he was developing, ah what was that word….oh yes a crush for his best friend. It was odd, very odd.

"and then he finally let me go. He told me to leave him and take Raoul. He also told me to never tell anyone of this. After I freed your father and went up to him and gave him the ring back, then he sang to me, with tears welling up in his eyes, "Christine I love you." I left him, having a loss for words. We left the lair, never to return again."

Jacqui looked like she was about to cry. "Mother…did he really love you?" 'he did, Jacquie. Yes he did.' Peter thought to himself. "I think so, Jacqui." Jacqui looked up at her father, he looked very nervous. "Father…do you not like to hear this story." Raoul sighed and walked over to his daughter. "Listen…me and your mother are still both very uncomfortable about that whole incident. We just needed to tell you about it." Jacqui nodded understandingly. "Peter. You haven't said anything? Is everything alright?" Peter looked up when he heard his name. "huh? Oh…yes, I am alright." Peter said with a soft smile. "are you sure?" Jacquie wondered. "yes Jacqui." Jacqui smiled. "good. Mother would it be alright if we went to the park?" Jacquie said getting up. Christine smiled, she knew her daughter was starting to like this young man. Christine thought it was sweet, and just like her and Raoul.

"of course." Jacqui smiled again, "thank you mother!" she hugged Christine then ran out the door with Peter behind her.

"come on!" Jacqui yelled back at him. Peter finally cought up with her. They reached the park in a matter of a few minutes. They were out of breath because they ran the whole way. "well that's good exercise." Peter nodded in agreement. They both sat down on a bench to catch their breath. "I know something was wrong in there. Please tell me?" Jacqui pleaded. Peter looked up at her, then looked straight ahead. "Jacqui…I think it's about time you met my father." Jacqui's face lit up. "really?" Peter nodded. Jacqui squeled and stood up. "so come on!" Peter sighed, nervous about bringing her to the lair that her mother just described very well.

They came to the Opera Populaire. "what are we doing here?" Jacqui asked. "It's…umm.. where I live." Peter explained quietly. "you live here?" Peter nodded. "come on." He gave her his hand, and she took it. There was that spark again, that spark her felt whenever she touched him. Peter smiled at her then started to walk into the abandoned(or so everyone thought) building. Workers did come in every know and then and fixed up the place, it was almost good as knew. Well after 15 years it should be almost done, in fact it should be done. But the workers were still scared that the Opera Ghost still haunted this place, so they only went in often. All the debris were cleared and everything was almost all rebuilt.

He led her to her mother's dressing room. He hoped that she didn't recognize it. "This room is beautiful. Do you know what it is." Jacqui asked, amazed by the sight. "No, I know it leads to my home but, other than that no." Peter lied. He never did that, not to her and definatly not to his father. so then he didn't lie. He led her to the mirror bordered with gold. Jacqui gasped. "it's glorious." She gaped. "yes it is isn't it." He slid it open. "come, it is dark. you must stay close." Peter was leading her down the hallway just as the Phantom did to Christine, except he wasn't singing. "this is creepy." Jacqui said, she seemed clueless as to where she was. Her mother surely clearly explained about this hallway, didn't she? They reached the lake, and there was the boat waiting for them. Now peter could see a little realization on her face. He sat her down in the boat and started to push them along. Peter going in and out of the lair for several years knew how to open it from the outside. As he was rowing there was a button on the bottom of the lake, he pressed it with the pole and the gate opened slowly. Jacqui looked around amazed. He stopped the boat at the shore and got out. He walked u pthe stairs. "well this is my home." Jacqui stood up. "wow." Was all she said. "now let me go see if my father is home." Peter looked around, in and out of curtains, When suddenly he heard a scream…a girl's scream…Jacqui's scream.

He raced out to see his father just standing there looking at her and Jacqui staring back at him. And to his surprise she started to laugh. Peter sighed in relief. "Father." His father looked up at him, his expression still the same. "Oh good heavens peter….you're father scared me! Just appearing out of nowhere!" she said still laughing. "Peter?" The Phantom spoke. "father this is Jacqui. And this is my father." the Phantom looked down at the young girl who was still laughing then he started to walk toward his son. "Peter. May I speak to you a moment." Peter nodded and followed his father into his room.

"How dare you bring her here!" The Phantom scolded. "I'm sorry. I knew her parents for so long I just thought that it would only be fair if I introduced her to you." Peter explained, watching his father pace back and forth. "well we could have arranged something outside of the Opera Populaire! Why did you have to bring her here! What if she realized this is the Phantom of the Opera's lair! Hmm did you ever think of that." Peter sighed. "yes…actually I did." The Phantom raised his eye brows. "And you still brought her here?" Peter nodded. "Im sorry." The Phantom sighed and placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "you are forgiven. Now…let me meet your friend."

Jacqui waited patiently right outside the lake. Peter's father didn't seem to nice, so she didn't want to snoop around. Although she was very curious. Soon enough they came out again, Peter's father right behind him. "sorry for that." The Phantom said. "I needed to have a little talk with my son… no worries." For the first time, Jacqui realized Peter's father had a mask on. (slow little girl isn't she?) she didn't want to ask, she was afraid of him. (what else is new?) "it's alright." She replied. "alright then." The Phantom clapped his hands together. "let's have a talk…I want to meet this friend that I hear so much about."

P.T.O

Now for Review reply's!

Elf of rohan: Im glad you like it! Keep reviewing!

POTOlvr: thanks for the review! And I am glad you love it! Lol. Although you love all my stories. But still….

A/n: that's all folks! Sorry! Review for me!

Erik: Noo don't.

Phantomlover2005: shut up!

Erik: no!

Phantomlover2005: yes! Now hug all my reviewers for being so bad!

Erik: never!

Phantomlover2005: (glares)

Erik: mumble mumble…(waits for a reviewer to hug.) damn Phangirl.

PHantomlover2005: I heard that!

A/n: so review and you get a Hug from Erik!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I am displeased to inform you that I do not own the Phantom of the Opera.

A/n: So sorry for the long wait. I was so busy with all my other stories, I had ideas for those stories and people like them and stuff like that. So sorry for the long update here. But here is chap. 5 and I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 5

Jacqui sat listening to Peter and his father, occasionally answering questions that Peter's father would ask her. "So. Jacqui do you have any brothers or sisters?" Peter's father asked. Jacqui shook her head. "no…my parents never had a child other than me, I've heard them say that im their only child and will stay the only child. But I hope they will change their minds." Jacqui explained. Sometimes Jacqui would go into her own world, tune out all the voices around her. She tuned out Peter's and his fathers voices and started to hum to herself. She started to hum "think of me."

"Jacqui?" Peter asked when she wasn't answering his fathers questions. This was not a good idea, his father had a bad temper. This was proven to everyone. Especially him and Jacqui's parents. She was humming, she was _humming, _instead of listening to his father. This was not going to be good.

Erik did not understand, he was talking and this girl was not listening to him. The nerve of her, her eyes were closed and she appeared to humming. Humming? He listened closer and his eyes widened when he heard what she was humming. "Where did you hear that?" he asked breathlessly. She wasn't alive to be at "Hannibal". That seemed to snap Jacqui out of her trance. "huh? Oh the song…my mother always sang it to me when I was little." Peter slapped his forehead. "can you…can you sing it for me?" Erik asked.

"well i…I don't have a good voice." Jacqui said shyly. "Let me hear." He said. Jacqui looked at Peter who nodded. Jacqui took a deep breath and started to sing.

_Think of me, think of me fondly_

_When we've said good bye_

_Remember me once in a while, _

_Please promise you'll try_

_When you find that once again_

_You long to take you're heart back and be free_

_Spare a thought for me._

Erik's jaw slightly dropped, she sounded exactly like Christine. Just a bit untrained. 'she couldn't possibly be the daughter of…' he shook his head not wanting to think about it.

_We never said our love was evergreen _

_Or as unchanging as the sea._

_But if you can still remember_

_Stop and think of me._

_Think of all the things we've shared and seen_

_Don't think about the way things might have been._

_Think of me, think of me waking _

_Silent and resigned._

_Imagine me trying to hard _

_To put you from my mind._

_Recall those days look back and all those times_

_Think of the things we'll never do _

_There will never be a day when I wont think of you._

Peter felt himself smiling. She had a beautiful voice and couldn't understand why she said she didn't. She always sang in front of him and he always complemented her, but she didn't believe him. But now she would have to, his father is a music professional. After all he did train her mother.

Jacqui stopped singing and looked at them. Peter's father had his mouth open and peter was smiling. She smiled and her cheeks turned a little pink. "You were…fabulous." Peter's father said. "oh thank you monsieur." Peter's father shook his head. "no…call me Erik."

Peter looked at his father strangely. He didn't let anyone call him Erik, and here he was letting his friend that he didn't know too long at all call him that.

"ok…umm Erik. Did you really think I was that good?" Jacqui asked. Erik nodded. "You have a beautiful voice it just needs to be trained. I would be willing to train you." Peter's eyes widened. 'oh no…not again.' Peter wouldn't allow anything like that to happen again. But then again why would his father fall in love with Jacqui. He had nothing to worry about. 'but he could be using her to get to Christine.' He started to get worried again.

"oh that would be splendid!" Jacqui explained. "what would my parents have to pay you?" She asked. "Nothing…I would do it for nothing. That's what I do. Especially for girls with wonderful voices like yours. Infact I trained a young girl like you once…she was a few years older than you though." Peter shook his head and went over to his father. "Father…please don't do this. Paris cant afford anything to happen again." Erik turned and glared at his son. "Peter…this girl is not Christine. No one could be Christine. I am just doing her a favor." He whispered harshly.

Jacqui cocked her head, at the two men argueing. She didn't hear what they were saying but she knew it was about her. She then realized something her parents would be worried about her. "Umm excuse me. I don't mean to be rude but my parents will be worried about me." Jacqui said. Peter nodded and went over to her. "im going to take her home ok?" Erik nodded and watched his son and Jacqui walk away. He would have to talk to her some other time about the lessons. He smiled and walked into his bedroom, he was looking forward to this.

A/n: End! Please Review! PLEase! End chapter not story so you don't get confused. Review and ill update! Sooner..! LOL.


	6. Chapter 6

Chap. 6

Christine stared contentedly at the clock. It's been almost two hours since her daughter left the house. If its one thing she knows its that it does not take 2 hours to go for a walk. She was getting really worried. Her daughter and peter could have been stolen, raped. Then a thought hit her, Jacqui looked exactly liked her, horror flooded her mind as one thought passed. _'He _might have them.' Christine jumped up and found Raoul in the kitchen. Raoul saw the panicked look on Christine's face and ran over to her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "what's wrong?" he asked. "Jacqui…shes been gone for almost two hours. Oh Raoul…" Christine threw herself at him. "...for all we know…_he_ might have them." A look of panic and hate spread across his face. He pushed Christine away from him, and made her look into his eyes. "ill go out and find them. Christine, no one has heard of him for over fifteen years, I doubt he is still alive. But it is a possibility." Christine pushed herself against her husband and sobbed into his chest. "Shh. Christine, ill go find them."

Peter and Jacquelyn left the Opera Populaire, they were silent for a while until Jacqui said, "It was nice of your father to offer me singing lessons." Peter nodded although still afraid of what might happen. "but…I cannot accept his offer to do it for free, it is not proper. My parents would insist, you do realize that if I do accept that they'll have to meet." Peter froze, and his eyes widened. Jacqui stared at him, "Peter? What is it?" he stood right next to him to see if she could see what he was so shocked about. "it looks like you've seen a ghost." He came out of the trance and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Jacqui I have something to tell you…" he was interrupted by a the sound of a horse approaching. They looked up and there was Raoul riding up. He jumped off the horse and ran over to Jacqui and rapped her up in his arms. "Oh Jacqui, im so glad you are alright." Jacqui struggled in her fathers arms. "father…you're…crushing…me." Raoul let her go and then frowned. "where the hell were you?" he demanded. Jacqui looked down, "Im sorry father, I…we…originally were going to go for a walk, but then Peter…" she didn't get to finish, because Raoul cut her off. "IT doesn't matter what peter says, or does you should of used your better judgement, and told him no."

"But he wanted me to meet his father…" Jacqui stated.

Raoul sighed and placed a hand on his daughters shoulder, "your mother and I were so worried, we thought…we thought…" Peter looked up, he knew what Raoul was going to say. The Phantom, they thought the phantom got them, his father.

"Peter…" Peter looked up when he heard his name, he saw Raoul kneeling in front of him. "I know you had good intentions, but you had no right to take my daughter out without mine, or Christine's permission." Peter nodded sadly, "I know sir, and I am sorry." Raoul smiled and patted him on the shoulder. "quite alright, well I better get home, come along Jacqui." Raoul started back to the horse, and Jacqui turned to peter, "It was a pleasure to meet your father. although he does seem a little bit on the creepy side, and that mask…" she shuddered. "You would think he's some sort of murderer. But i know better, your father is too kind hearted to be a murderer." And then Jacqui left with Raoul, leaving peter watching them ride away. "If only that were true." He sighed and looked down. He felt a blow of wind behind him and something land on the ground, he turned around and saw his father standing up. "At least someone thinks highly of me." Peter gasped. "Father…i…" The phantom held up his hand. "shush. I know what I am, I know who I am." He looked to where Raoul and Jacqui were riding away. "and now…I know who she is."

"No father please, you can not. Jacqui is my best friend, please don't ruin our friendship just because you have a problem with Raoul." The Phantom turned making his cape turn along with him, and glared at his son. "You will not talk to me that way, do you understand?" he asked harshly. Peter nodded, "I do." The Phantom turned back and stared back at the direction they took off, "good." He closed his eyes and sighed, "I…I have to see her. Even if it's without her knowing." Then he started to walk that way, and peter not wanting to get scolded again followed him.

Erik climbed up a tree that was right outside the De Chagney estate. He sat himself down on a branch and looked into the window. IT was the family room, And Christine was in there. But her back was to him, she stood up suddenly and he saw Raoul come into the room with Jacqui behind him. Christine ran up to her and hugged her. Then Christine looked like she was scolding her. After a few minutes Raoul made a face and pointed in Erik's direction. He started to panic, afraid that Raoul saw him. Christine looked in his direction. She looked exactly the same, the same long, brown, curly hair flowed down her back, her big Brown eyes sparkled. Erik felt his jaw drop. Christine looked at her husband and shook her head and smiled. She started to walked over to the wall right next to the window. He sighed in relief when she didn't see him, he pulled his knees up to his chest, and wrapped his arms around his knees.

Peter looked up at his father, and started to worry for him. He never saw his father go into fetal position. He stared at him and wondered what would he be like if they met. He leaned up against the tree and sank down to the ground knowing that he wouldn't be getting up for a while.

AHHH! I've got total writers block here! Sorry to cut you down a lil bit. But it's all I got for now! PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7

Peter still leaned up against the tree a few hours later, his father was still up there, and he doubted that Christine was still in that room. He looked up and…wait where was his father? The branch that he was sitting on was now empty. He looked over the tree and he wasn't anywhere to be seen, he wouldn't leave with out telling would he? Peter knew the truth, that he would. He still wasn't used to having a son, someone living with him, that he didn't think to tell Peter he was leaving. It was dark, and even though he would never admit it to anybody, especially his dad, he was afraid of the dark. And he didn't want to knock on the door saying, 'oh my father, the phantom of the Opera, was spying on you through the window, I must have fallen asleep and when I woke up he was gone, so now I don't have any place to go can I stay here?' But unfortunately he didn't have to do that, Raoul found him already. You see Raoul was outside, tending to the horses and was coming back to the house, and the tree where peter is, is on the way to the front door. So Raoul saw him.

"Peter?" he asked, surprised and confused.

Peter jumped at the sound of a voice, it definatly wasn't his fathers. He turned and Saw Raoul staring at him with a bucket in his hands. "Oh…hello Monsieur De Chagney I was just…uh…" He couldn't think of a good excuse to be there, and he could not tell Raoul the truth.

Raoul shook his head in confusion, "what are you doing here boy?"

Peter panicked, he was bad at lying, and he knew it. "Well…when I went home after you came to get Jacqui and my parents were having a fight. (He never told anyone except Jacqui that he didn't have a mother and Jacqui didn't tell her parents) and they locked me out of the house, and I was hoping that if I came here, maybe I could stay over…"

Raoul smiled, "well of course, why didn't you knock on the door. We would've let you in. No one is in our guest bedroom you can sleep there tonight. But…" he grew serious. "you know the rules right."

Peter nodded, "of course monsieur de Chagney, and don't worry I will follow them, Im only twelve." He didn't even think of doing that, but he knew the rules of the house. He has slept over, before for about the same reason, when his father got mad at him, he ran and slept over Jacqui and slept in the guest bedroom.

"that's a good boy, now come on. It's late, we best get you set up."

Peter followed Raoul into the house, while walking looked back just incase his father was near by. He didn't see anything, but then again, his father was the phantom, he could be hiding anywhere. He followed Raoul anyway, not wanting to walk back to the Opera Populaire by himself, and he couldn't ask Raoul for a ride there, because then he would question. He didn't even realize he was cold until he felt the warmth of the house fill him. The house was quiet, he guessed Jacqui was already in bed, and christine was also in bed, she always went to bed early, she got tired in her older age, not that she's that old anyway. He loved being in the estate, it was so big and full of light unlike his home which was dark, and the only lighting is from the candles that do not have much more wick to them.

"You cold son?" Raoul asked him suddenly. Peter realized he was shivering, and looked up at him.

" a little. Yes" peter replied.

"I will give you some extra blankets in your room."

"thank you."

Raoul nodded. "your welcome, now please you know where the room is, go make your self comfortable I will be up there in a few minutes." And Raoul walked off down a hallway.

Peter walked up the stairs leading to the second floor of the estate, where all the bedrooms were. To the left was a bathroom and Raoul and Christine's room. And to the right was Jacqui's room and some guest bedrooms. He turned toward the right, and passed Jacqui's room, her door was closed which probably meant she was sleeping. He walked two more doors and came to one of the guest room. it had a queen sized bed, a dresser on a side wall, a little nightstand with a candle holder on it. He felt a chill, and he realized that the window was open. He closed it and closed the curtains, he went over to the bed and pulled down the covers. He turned, and noticed a small little chair in the corner of the room, also near a little table with a candle stick. He went over to the chair and sat in it. He looked around and immeadatly he became bored. He heard a knock on the door and jumped. He went over to the door and opened it and in walked Raoul with some extra blankets.

"some extra blankets for you, we all want you to be welcome here, don't feel like a stranger."

"Thank you monsieur, I don't feel like a stranger here."

Raoul left him alone, and peter changed and got ready for bed. He found a book on the little night stand, and wasn't tired so he sat in the chair and started to read. Before he knew it he was asleep on the chair.

About an hour later he woke up with a start when he heard tapping at the window. He thought it was a branch so tried to go back to sleep, but when the tapping wouldn't stop he groggily got himself up and walked over to the window, pulled back the curtain and gasped when he saw just a white mask. He jumped back and fell to the floor, he heard a soft voice go "don't worry its just me." He got up and walked over to the window and opened it, "goodness gracious father, you scared me." Erik (im going to call him that from now on, cuz it gets annoying writing, "the phantom" and "his father") poked his head in through the window and then climbed through it, landing on the floor.

"ok that was not pleasant." Erik said then got up. he brushed him self off, "now then…what are you doing here?"

"You left, And I never traveled across Paris alone in the dark, Jacqui is my best friend…"

"Yes…and the daughter of my old love and her fop."

"Father," He sighed. "what am I supposed to do? Not be friends with her because you have a problem with her parents? That isn't right." He said softly, fearing his father.

Erik was about to speak when there was a knock on the door. "Is anyone in there ?" came the voice of Jacqui. Peter looked at his father, who just stared and then went over to the door. He opened it and came face to face with a surprised looking Jacqui.

"Peter?" she questioned.

He smiled. "Hello." He said sheepishly.

She smiled and shook her head. "what are you doing here? Does my father know you are here?"

Peter nodded, "um yes, my father kind of left me outside and I came here, and your father caught me outside and brought me in."

Jacqui nodded. "oh…wonderful. Umm I better go, before my parents catch me talking to you. Apparently they don't…" Jacqui got cut off by a new voice entering the picture.

"Jacqui? What are you doing up?" IT was Christine.

Erik felt himself gasp slightly, her voice brought back memories, and pain. He needed to move he knew that, not that he was scared of Christine and Mr. Fop but he wasn't ready to face her yet. It struggled him to move but he got out of the way of sight and went over to the corner.

"Im sorry mother, I heard a noise from in here. I didn't know peter was here." Jacqui explained, lowering her head.

"It's alright honey. Now lets go, im sure peter is tired. Goodnight peter."

"Goodnight Madame De Chagney." After Christine left he shut the door.

Erik growled, which surprised peter. He forgot his father was there.

"Madame De Chagney." He mumbled. "that name…" he didn't get to finish his sentence and was about to smash something on the table when he felt a small arm stop him. He looked over and saw peter looking up at him. "no father, you cant. Its not our house." Erik grabbed his arm away from his son and snarled at him.

"you couldn't just call her Christine!" He yelled.

"No, that would be rude, its impolite. You taught me that." Peter said.

"you know how much I hate that name!"

"And I also know how much the name Christine hurts you! Either way it will cause you pain! You have to deal with it! Get over that she chose him over you!" And as soon as the words came out of his mouth he regretted it. Erik's eyes flamed and he took peter and threw him up against the wall.

"Don't you dare talk to me that way!"

Peter closed his eyes and tried to escape from his fathers strong grasp. It didn't work well. He started to take staggered breaths and realized his father was choking him. He did the only thing he could think of and lifted his foot and kicked him, square in the groin. Erik let go and fell to the floor. Peter scooted away from him and ran out of the door. He shut the door and leaned up against the wall. He rubbed his soar neck and failed to realize Christine coming out of the bathroom.

He started to mutter to himself. "you know how much I hate that name" he mimicked. "it's a rather nice name, I think. Jacqui's my best friend, why cant he just be nice to them. 'she broke my heart, shattered it.' Phooey, that man has serious anger management issues." He crosses his arms.

"Who?"

Peter jumped up and saw Christine standing there, looking rather confused. "um…well…"

He got interrupted by a loud sound coming from the room. Christine looked down at him. He pointed to the door and shook his head saying, "whatever he is doing in there know that it is not my fault!" Christine gave peter a weird look, and opened the door to see the room thrashed and swish of a black cape going out the window.

**_That's it for now. I thought it would be a good ending for the chapter. Review and ill update sooner! I didn't feel like writing too, I just got back from the hospital, I was in the emergency room for 5 ½ hours. _**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Im updating soon for you guys, just because I am nice like that. Keep in mind that I just got out of the emergency room! and im still doing it! So if you would like to thank me for it, please Review!**_

Ch.8

Christine started to panic. He was alive, he was back. Christine turned to peter. "Did he hurt you?" She asked.

"A little, my neck. But he's done worse." Christine's face grew white. "You mean, this isn't the first time he had struck you?"

"Are you kidding? Once when I was five he strangled me and I passed out for two days." Peter covered his mouth, that wasn't a wise thing to say. Now she's gonna send the police out after him. "Oh my gosh you poor child, I thought he might have changed." Christine sunk to the ground and went into the fetal position. She started to breathe heavily and start to whimper. Peter ran down the hall, and knocked on Jacqui's door. "Jacqui!" he called out. The door swung open Jacqui stood there. "What is it peter?" Peter pointed to where Christine sat. "Your mother! There is something wrong." Jacqui gasped. "Uh…stay with her, ill go get my dad." Jacqui ran down the hall and knocked on the door. "Father come quickly there is something wrong with mother."

Peter kneeled down to Christine. "Madame de Chagney, are you alright?" Christine just muttered. "He's back, he's here." Raoul pushed peter aside and knelt down in front of Christine. "Christine" he shook her. "Christine, darling tell me what's wrong." Christine looked up and stared at nothing in particular. "Raoul" she looked at him, with pure terror in her eyes. "He's back. And he knows were we live." Raoul furrowed his brows and pulled Christine into him. "Who? Who's back?" Then his eyes widened and he pushed Christine away from him and stared into her eyes. "You mean…" He didn't even have to finish it, the look on Christine's face, proved it enough. Christine started to cry silent tears. "Oh Raoul he struck Peter, tonight and many times before. I think he knows peter has connections with us." Raoul looked behind him to peter on his butt and his knees up in the air. "Are you alright son?" Peter nodded but Raoul wanted to make sure, he walked over to him to get a closer look and saw that his neck was all red. Raoul growled, and stood up. "That man has no compassion! In the morning, im going out to look for him. To stop that monster once and for all!" He got up and walked to his room.

Peter panicked inside, even though he did hurt him, he was his father. He didn't want his father killed. Christine got up and walked slowly to her room. Jacqui on the other hand sat with peter. "You look worried…what wrong?" she asked. He stared at the floor and said quietly, "Jacqui…can you keep a secret?" Jacqui scooted closer to him, "of course, what it is it?" Peter still stared at the floor. "You know my father?" she nodded. "He has a secret, a terrible one and im going to get in trouble for this, but I already am, I don't know my mother, she gave me up to my father after she had me. My father…" he sighed then continued. "He…just got over a heart break. A big one, which affected more than him. Let's say…" his voice grew low. "The Opera House." Jacqui gasped and backed away from him. "Oh my god, Peter, that man, was…"

"My father…yes. He came here to get me, but we ended up in a fight. His anger got the best of him again. And now, your father is going to find him. Your father is no doubt going to look in the cave, and that's where we are. My father will be too angry to think of Raoul coming after him. And knowing how talented and angry my father is…" he looked up at Jacqui, who stared at him. "I don't think it's him that's going to be stopped." Jacqui gasped and placed her head in her hands and let tears flow down her cheeks. "Jacqui…" Peter started. "No!" she shouted. "Get away from me!" she got up and ran into her room. Peter looked back down at the floor. He looked up and held a glare much like his fathers and his breath was labored. He got up. 'Time to face my fears.' He ran down the stairs, grabbed his coat and ran out the door. He ran to the stables outside of the house and untied one of the horses. He mounted one and rode off toward the Opera Populaire.

He tied up the horse to a pole and walked into the great building. He found the old dressing room, opened the mirror and ran as fast as he could, avoiding all the trap doors. The boat was not there, and knew that his father had already been there. He trudged through the water and called out, "Father!" He reached the lair and found it was silent, the organ was not being played there was complete silence. Peter ran toward his father's room and pushed the door open. His father was lying in his bed, on his side facing away from him. "Father!"

"Go away." He said.

"No! You need to get out of here! Christine knew it was you! Raoul's hunting for you in the morning! We need to get out of here!" Erik didn't move. "Let him come. I have nothing to live for anyway." He mumbled. Peter's face softened. He walked over to the bed and crawled over to his father. "That's not true. You have me."

Erik shook his head slowly, "what happened before proved that I am not fit to be a father, what happened a while ago, I made you faint son! I made a little boy faint! MY little boy." He turned over on his other side so he was facing peter. Peter saw that his mask was off and his face was tear stained. "It was an accident, I know that. And I forgive you for it; you're my father, even though you have done some crazy acts. I still love you." Erik let out a soft sob and turned back over. "You don't deserve me peter, you deserve a nice father like Raoul and a mother, like Christine. Im sure you think of them as parents."

"They are close like family, but they could never replace you. You raised me; you took me in even though you had no clue how to take care of a baby. And Dad, you did a pretty good job. I don't care what Raoul says, you do have compassion, you can love, and Jacqui was right somewhere inside you, you have a good kind heart." Erik got up so quickly and pulled peter into his arms. "Oh Peter…" he let go and smiled at his son. "You are really the greatest thing that ever happened to me." Peter smiled and it soon faded when he remembered why he was here in the first place. "Father we need to get out of here! I don't want to see you get hurt." Erik didn't movie but had that evil smirk on his face. "My boy, I don't think it's me who is going to get hurt." Peter shook his head, "I don't want to see Raoul get hurt either. He is not all that bad father, its not like he just took Christine away from you just to see you suffer, he really does love her." Erik huphed and crossed his arms, "I kind of realized that when I was about to kill him and he was telling Christine not to throw her life away for his sake. He would die for her, as would I in the same position. The fact is, even though she left me, even though she stomped on my heart I still love her more than ever. I love to hear her voice, to see her. But she hates me, she's scared of me. And I don't blame her, who wouldn't be afraid of this." He pointed to his unmasked face. "and with what I've done also, who wouldn't be afraid if I cut down the huge chandelier, making the whole opera house catch fire, who wouldn't be afraid if I took them down to my lair, yelling at them and telling them to join me or their fiancé will die. Raoul and everybody else are right. I am a monster; I think it would have been easier if I just let the mob kill me that night."

"No! Don't ever say that! No one deserves to die! No matter what they do! And you especially, those people. They think you kill for fun, but the people that know you, me and Madame Giry. Know that you did it all out of love; you did it for Christine, to get Christine, father you were in love. You always do crazy things when you're in love." Erik got up and walked out of his room and over to the manikin he still had of Christine. "Christine, I wish you were here with me. I want you in my arms, to hold to love." He took a sobbing breath and sang softly, "Christine I love you."

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here, you're still that obsessed maniac that we all know and love."

Erik spun around and saw Raoul coming toward him, sword drawn and pointed toward him. Erik drew his sword and slowly walked toward Raoul. "How did you know I was here?" Raoul laughed. "Oh please, don't think that I wouldn't guess that you wouldn't come back here. I mean you have no where else to go." Erik growled. "I was told by a reliable source that you wouldn't come till morning."

"Well it was your reliable source that led me here. Your reliable source ran out of the house I followed him to see where he was going and he led me here. Hmm…peter is such a sweet boy I would have never guessed he was created by such a cold hearted monster."

"My father is not a monster!" Peter yelled coming into the room. "You know nothing of him! Maybe if you got the chance to know him you would see behind the face!"

"Peter go back into the room now!" Erik said pointing to the room.

"No! I will not let him treat you like that."

Erik sighed and walked over to his son and whispered softly. "Please, son go in to the other room. You're too young to see what I can do, if you see this you'll be scarred for life, believe me that's what scared Christine away." Peter looked down and nodded, but not before giving Raoul a piercing glare, and then went back into the room.

Erik turned back to Raoul and smirked at him. "So…where were we?"

"Having a little sweet talk with your son?" Raoul asked mimickingly.

"Yes, is that a problem for you vicomte?"

"Hmm…not really. I understand why you don't want your son to see you get murdered in front of his eyes."

"on the contrary vicomte, I didn't want him to see _me_ killing _you_."

"is that a threat opera Ghost?"

"No…it's a promise." Erik ran towards Raoul, his sword drawn. Raoul also had his sword out. Erik slashed at Raoul and Raoul blocked with his sword. Raoul slid his sword off Erik's and tried to hit erik. But erik blocked. This went on for what seemed a while, erik bumped Raoul which made him lose his balance and fall into the water, erik came charging at him but Raoul raised his feet in the air and kicked erik square in the chest. Erik cried out in pain and watched Raoul get up.

"Had enough Phantom?"

Erik stood up recovering and smirked. "not on your life Raoul."

Erik threw his sword as fast as he could, cutting Raoul's arm. Raoul cried out and tried to do the same but erik caught him just before it reached. Their swords were up against each other and it was now up to their strength to determine who would win. Erik growled, baring his teeth like a dog. And pushed Raoul down back into the water. Erik now had the advantage. He put his foot on Raoul stomach and held the sword to his chest. "Now, ill give you a choice vicomte, either I let you go and you leave me and my son alone, or I stab you right here and you die a miserable death in a muddy lake in your enemy's home." Raoul was silent. "Hm…it seems you made your choice." Erik raised his sword, and peter poked his head out of the room, and screamed "NOOOOO!"

Peter awoke breathing heavily and sweating. He looked around, he was still in the guest bedroom, it was all nice and tidy and the window was shut and the house was silent. He got up and walked out to the bathroom to wash his face. He turned on the faucet and splashed his face with cold water. He sighed, 'what a nightmare' he thought. He walked out of the bathroom, and back into his room, crawled into bed and prayed that all he had was good dreams.

**_Wow so that was all a dream, I bet you were surprised. When I wrote it I didn't think it would be a dream, but I had an original plan so I didn't want to screw that up. so here it is. I hope you liked it, please tell me what you think in a review. I would greatly appreciate it! It would really cheer me up! _**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Again I am so treating you guys, You haven't reviwed, well some have, thank you for people who have! Come on can't you take a little time and write me a little review. **_

Ch.9

The next morning:

Luckily peter had good dreams the rest of the night. He couldn't get that picture out of his head, he wondered if that was what it was like for other people to see his father murder someone. It seemed so real to him, but he knew dreams could do that, make it seem so real. He got up and shivered as he left the warmth of the bed, he walked over to a closet and found a robe. He slipped it on, and opened the door. He walked out and went down stairs. Christine and Raoul were at the table talking and eating breakfast. He walked in and hoped that he wasn't interrupting anything, and panicked when he heard, "Christine…why would he do that?" and then christine reply, " I don't know Raoul, I don't know." He cleared his throat and Raoul and christine looked up and smiled at him. "good morning peter. I hope you have had a good night." Peter shrugged and pulled out a chair and sat down in it. "it was alright. Except for one nightmare, but im fine." Christine smiled. "that's good. Are you hungry?"

Peter nodded. "Thank you." Christine handed him a plate and then faced back to Raoul and they continued their conversation.

"Christine, I don't understand. I already told monsieur Andre and Monsieur Firmin that I was thinking of becoming the new owner, why would they go find somebody else."

"Maybe because you're the patron, I don't think you can be the patron and the owner. You would be paying your self if you did."

Raoul shrugged. "I'll find a new patron, it cant be that hard."

Peter sighed in relief, but quietly, what he heard before was not what he thought it was.

Christine looked down and said quietly, "Raoul…are you sure this is a good idea, I mean, for all we know…" She looked up at him. "He could still be living down there."

And there it was, Peter knew it would come up. And he wondered….what would his father do if Christine and Raoul became the new owners. What would happen, would Raoul suspect anything and send the police down there just to make sure. Would his father start haunting the opera house again, trying to get Christine back…those questions will have to wait.

Raoul placed his hand over Christine's, "if he still does live there, he wouldn't dare do that again. And if he does, well…" He leaned back in his seat and looked over at a door on the side wall. "We'll be ready for him."

Peter looked down at his plate. Suddenly he didn't feel so hungry, it made him sad how hated his father was for such understandable actions. Oh why cant everyone just understand how he feels, understand him what his life was like when he was younger, how that caused him so much pain. And then how he finally found meaning in his life, a reason to live, it got crushed.

"Good morning mother, good morning father, good morning peter." Jacqui said coming into the room. She walked past them, made a confused face then looked at peter. "Peter?"

He looked up and smiled. "Good morning Jacqui." She smiled back but still had that look on her face. "what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I slept over last night, my father locked me out. So I came here." He explained.

"oh…um well, let us eat then we'll go out again. Just in the backyard this time, father, I promise." She said looking at her father, who didn't want her to go out again after yesterday. He nodded.

1 hour later:

"Come on, lets go outside." Jacqui took peters hand. And as soon as she did, he felt warm inside, his feelings for her were growing. But he was afraid to tell her, partly because unlike his father he was kind of shy and he didn't want to ruin their friendship.

Jacqui led him to her big backyard. Peter has been there many times, especially when they were little, they always played outside even in the winter. They would play in the snow until they couldn't stand the cold any longer then went inside and sat by the fire. One time Christine and Raoul brought them both to the park. In the middle of the park was a pond. Jacqui who was 6 at the time, saw something on the other side of the pond. She thought she would be able to walk across it, bit as soon as she stepped onto the ice, it cracked and she fell into the freezing water. Peter bent down and tried to get her out but she was panicking, she started to scream which attracted the attention most, if not all, of the people in the park. Some people came over to help asking peter what happened. He just cried and shook his head. Some man jumped in and brought her our. At this time she was unconscious and soaked.

"Where's your mother young man?"

Peter didn't want to explain that they weren't brother and sister so he shrugged still crying. The man took his jacket from the ground and wrapped it around her. Peter then saw Raoul, He ran over to him and tugged on his jacket pointing to Jacqui in the mans arms. Raoul ran over to them.

"what happened?" he asked worried.

"I don't know monsieur I saw her in the pond so I went in and saved her." Raoul rook her into his arms. "thank you monsieur." Jacqui was in bed for a few says after that. She had a high fever and was very sick. Jacqui never went near the pond again.

Jacqui sat down on the grass, peter sat beside her. "remember when we were younger?" Jacqui asked suddenly. "and we used to sit out here and tell stories, under the big oak tree."

"that was only a few years ago." Peter explained, smiling slightly.

"I know, but it seems so long ago. Remember that story my mother told us yesterday?"

Peter nodded, he definatly remembered it.

"Do you think it is real? I mean it does seem quite odd and mother never talked about him before."

Raoul then came out, "Jacqui I'll be going to the Opera Populaire but you're mother will be staying home." Jacqui nodded and ran up to him, kissed him good bye and ran back to peter. Raoul went back in. They continued to talk until they heard something in the bushes. "what was that?" Jacqui asked looking around.

"stay here." Peter got up and walked over to the bushes, he looked back at Jacqui who looked scared to the bone. He walked into the bushes and was shocked to see his father there. He sighed. "Father, whatever are you doing here?"

"I could be asking you the same question."

"well you left, I didn't want to walk home by myself so I asked if I could stay here." Peter explained.

"alright."

Jacqui still sat on the grass thinking, "Peter is taking a long time in there, maybe he's hurt." She got up and walked into th bushes and saw peter talking with a tall black figure. She gasped which got the attention of peter and his father. Jacqui saw the white mask and relaxed. (which is odd if u ask me) "Oh…Erik. It's just you." It sounded a little funny to her but he told her to call me that.

"indeed. How are you Jacquelyn?"

"Fine monsieur, And you?"

"Well, thank you."

"Oh I just remembered. You wanted to talk to my parents. My father just went out but I'll get my mother." Jacqui said smiling.

Erik looked up, and a look of panic filled his eyes. He shook it off, Raoul was gone, but Christine was still there, although he wishes to see her again, he also wishes he doesn't. But before he could say anything she was off. Peter looked up at his father who was just staring in the direction that Jacqui left. "Father…don't do anything you will regret." Erik gulped and looked down at peter. "I'll be fine."

Jacqui ran into the house excited. She was finally going to get voice lessons. She found her mother in the kitchen cleaning the dishes. "mama! Mama!" Christine turned around and smiled at her excited daughter. "calm down my dear, what is it?" Jacqui stopped in front of her mother, "Remember when I told you about the voice lessons?" Christine nodded, now back to the dishes. "Well the teacher is outside, he is ready to meet you!" Christine raised her eyebrows, "He?" she questioned. "Yes. Peters father." Jacqui said getting excited again. Christine laughed and cleaned off her hands. "Oh alright, lets go meet your teacher." Jacqui squealed and took her mothers hand. Jacqui was pushing her mother outside, she was way too excited. Christine lloked back at her daughter. "Slow down Jacqui it is al…" She bumped into something. She turned her head and she was up against something black and soft. She raised her head and was now looking into the eyes that she could never forget. She gasped slightly, his eyes showed the same emotion that night. He had his mask on and his wig. "A…angel?"

"Please Christine, I am not an angel, far from it. Please don't call me that."

"His name is Erik momma!" Jacqui's cheery voice piped in.

"Erik." She said softly.

Erik closed his eyes, savoring her voice.

Christine stepped back but kept her eyes locked with his. "So…you're the one who wants to give my daughter voice lessons."

_**Im not sure if you consider that long or not. More Erik and Christine conversation and for all of you who are hoping that this story will turn into an EC. You are mistaken (even if it kills me) for if you think about it, if Christine and Erik got married, what would happen to Peter and Jacquis relation ship. But down worry for those who are Raoul haters there will be not much R/C. cuz R/C is really evil. Christine is an idiot for going with Raoul and not our poor Erik. Thank you! And Review! Cuz if I don't get many reviews I wont update even on weekends. Or maybe I will…not sure…depends on how I feel…so if you don't review and you want this story updated you better hope im in a good mood. Thank you and have a nice day!**_

_**Erik's Secret Admirer**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Im giving you yet another treat…hope you enjoy.**_

_**Ch.10**_

The four of them were now seated around a table outside. Jacqui and peter were seated across from each other and Erik and Christine were seated across from each other. Erik had to restrain himself from again, capturing Christine and Jacqui and leaving a little note for Monsieur Le vicomte. Most of the time he looked down at the table, once in a while he would look up at Christine, but he couldn't stand the pain that she wasn't his.

"So can he teach me momma? I really want to learn." Jacqui asked practically jumping in her seat.

Erik looked from Jacqui took Christine and could see the hesitation in her face.

"Well, Jacqui I am going to need time to think about it ok?"

Jacqui had a look of disappointment on her face but nodded.

"good, now you and peter go inside. I need to talk with Erik alone."

Jacqui and peter got up and walked inside.

"I'm not going to fall in love with your daughter Christine." Erik said suddenly.

Christine looked at the man across from her. "Erik I…"

"Besides, I think somebody else already is." He motioned with his head over to the door where peter and Jacqui walked inside. This made Christine smile.

"You're Peter's father?"

"Indeed. Hard to believe isn't it?" he asked.

"But how? I don't remember…"

"He's not yours Christine. It's a long story." He said quietly.

"I have nothing to do." Christine said simply.

He looked up and sighed. "Well after you left, I felt I had nothing else to live for. I ran from the Opera House and found Mme. Giry and meg. I stayed with them for a couple of months until they found me a small little house. I lived their peacefully no one to bother me, until one day a woman stopped by my house all beat up and sick. With a little persuasion I took her in, i thought she was too sick to notice my deformity. I took care of her, gave her clothes, and nursed her back to health. And over time I guess we grew close, and fell in love. Or so I thought, when she found out she was pregnant she blamed me for it and ran away, I never saw her again. during that time away I moved back down to the Opera house after it was safe. Nine months later I saw a basket floating in the lake, I went over to it and there laid a little baby wrapped up in a blanket with a little note, saying, "this thing in yours, I never wanted a baby, and yet you gave it to me, take it it's all yours" I uncovered the blanket off it's face and was relieved to find no deformity, and for once in my life I was thinking mushy. I thought he was adorable, and had no idea why she would give up such a beautiful creature. I took it into my arms and wondered how it could be mine, how I could have created such a beautiful thing such as it. I took him in and raised him even though I had no clue had to raise one. But I went to Madame Giry. She helped me, although was disappointed that I would do that. But she loved little peter as did meg. And they swore never to tell anyone, and thankfully they kept their promise. Well now its out."

Christine looked down at the ground. She was surprised at how much he changed, the old Erik would have never taken in a baby. Or maybe he would have, maybe she didn't know him that well, maybe she misjudged him. She was starting to feel guilty for leaving him, although she did love Raoul and Erik was being mean that night. She was scared more than anything, and although she hates to admit it somewhere deep inside her some part of her, is still in love with him.

"I'm sorry." she said suddenly, still staring at the ground.

"There is no need to be, I know what I did was wrong. And I deserved to be punished." 'I just didn't know it would be that harsh' he thought.

"Yes." She started agreeing with him. "but I had no right treating you like I did. No one deserves to be heart broken, not even you." She smiled a little at him.

"you really grew up Christine, you're not at all the child I once knew." He stood up. "Well I best be going, I'll be taking peter with me." He walked over to the door and turned his head watching Christine stand up, "But no matter how much you change, remember that I will always and forever love you." And with that he walked inside leaving Christine to her thoughts. Christine sighed and pulled her knees up, wrapping her arms around her knees. She wondered to her self had she made the right choice? 'it's all to confusing.' She buried her head in her knees and let the tears fall from her face. 'why must life be so complicated. Is there an answer to any of these questions,

_It's all too confusing,_

_Why must life be so complicated?_

_Can't there be peace in the world?_

_I cant understand it,_

_Why can't this life be simple? _

_I know there must be a way and someday_

_I will find it, yes I will, I will find it, _

_Find the answer to all the questions of life. _

_One day, who knows when, _

_I'll find it, yes I will, I will find it,_

_I will find why people always say "Life is unfair." _

_The world these days,_

_What has it come to? _

_And why is there so much hate?_

_I've just one question,_

_Why must it be like this? _

_IS there any other way? Well someday _

_I will find it, Yes I will, I will find it, _

_Find the answer to all the questions of life_

_One day, who knows when,_

_I will find it, Yes I will, I will find it,_

_I will find why people always say "Life is unfair." _

_Someday I know it'll come, _

_And when it does I'll be there,_

_I don't know when, _

_And I don't know how. _

_But I do know that it will be there! _

_And someday_

_I will find it, Yes I will, I will find it,_

_Find the answer to all the questions of life_

_One day, who knows when,_

_I will find it, Yes I will, I will find it, _

_I will find why people say…_

_Why people say…_

_I will find it, yes I will, I will find it,_

_Find the answer to all the questions of life_

_And one day, who knows when,_

_I will find it, Yes I will, I will find it,_

_I will find why people say "life is unfair." _

"_Life is unfair." _

_Yes I will find why people say "Life is unfair" _

Erik walked into the house and sighed leaning his back against the door. He ran a hand through his hair. "Christine I'm sorry for ever showing up here." He whispered to himself. He stood up and vowed quietly never to return to this estate, although he would allow peter too, but now that Christine knows the truth, will she let him. He walked into the main room to find Jacqui and peter huddled up by the fire. They looked so cute together that he didn't want to disturb them. He let out a small sigh and decided to let peter stay, If he couldn't have love why take it away from the small part of him that can, his one and only son. He turned and didn't want to risk anything so he climbed out one of the windows and headed home, looking back at the De Chagney estate for the final time.

Christine dried her eyes and stood up, she looked at her reflection in the window to make sure it didn't look like she was crying. She walked inside, the cold air chilling her. She took off her jacket and hung on the coat rack then walked into the parlor to see Peter and Jacqui huddled up by the fire. She decided to leave them, but was puzzled by something, didn't Erik say he was going to leave with peter and yet peter is still here. IS erik still here? Is he hiding somewhere in the house? She heard a loud bang sound outside the window. She rushed toward it and peered outside, and saw a black figure in the distance standing up some knocked over trash cans. She smiled and shook her head and relaxed. He wasn't in the house. She sunk down in a chair, and picked up a book beside her, reached down and picked up a blanket to keep her self warm and started to read the book.

About two hours later, Jacqui and Peter were still in the parlor by the fire place and Christine was still reading, when Raoul came home. "I'm home."

Jacqui sat up from her position on peter than smiled and got up and ran toward her father. "Papa!" Jacqui ran into her fathers open arms. "How was your day?" Raoul asked after they hugged. "Peter and I mostly sat by the fire, other than that nothing really exciting." She didn't want to be reminded that she might not have the voice lessons. So she didn't tell her father. "Well that's good, where's your mother?" Jacqui shrugged. "That's alright, go run along. Ill find her." Jacqui nodded and ran back to peter, she got comfortable again.

Christine put her book down and walked into the hallway. "So how did it go?" She asked.

"Ah… well, monsieur Andre and monsieur Firmin just wanted to confirm that I would definatly be taking the Opera Populaire. They asked me questions and such, and I asked them why the house was not yet finished. And they answered me with, the construction workers will believe that the Opera Ghost still haunts the place. If they hear anything, they run out of there. The phantom has yet to be captured, and if he comes back…well there will be no more phantom…" he then smiled at her. "But on another note, we confirmed and Monsieur Andre and Firmin retired and the De Chagney's now own the Opera Populaire!" Christine smiled and hugged her husband, happy that the house she knew for so long was know hers, but also scared that maybe, although he was just here and he looked like he changed, now that Raoul owned the Populaire he would come back as the phantom and kill Raoul and capture her and Jacqui.

**_Well isn't this your lucky week, you get a lot of chapters! I updated chapters 7-10 in 6 days. I suppose that is a record._**

_**WARNING: IF YOU DON'T REVIEW I DON'T UPDATE! IT IS AS SIMPLE AS THAT! I DO WORK FOR YOU SO JUST DO A LITTLE FOR ME! And yes although I do love writing my stories it still is work, I do not mean to sound harsh but I am getting fed up with no one reviewing for me anymore. AM I getting worse as I go along? If so I would like to know in a review! Authors need to know what other people think of their work. Im sure all of you know that, if you are fellow writers here. And when they get a good review they feel good. And flames are good too. In a way. So please people make this author happy and review. Thank you. Remember no reviews no update. **_

_**Unless im in a REALLY good mood. **_

_**Erik's Secret Admirer. **_

_**Have a nice day!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Thank you my kind reviewers! I love you all! I am updating for you peoples that want me too and you people that do but wont review for some reason. **_

_**Well here ya go! Enjoy.**_

_**Chap.11 **_

Later that evening Peter had gone home, Raoul had offered him a ride home but peter refused knowing that would let out his secret. So peter had to leave before it got dark which was before supper. They also invited him to supper but he refused again, knowing he was spending too much time away from home and now that his father knew that Jacqui was _their _daughter he wouldn't want peter hanging around them too often. He said Good night to Jacqui and walked out of the door and headed toward the Opera Populaire. He saw the sun was just beginning to set and knew he had to get home soon or his father would be terribly angry. There were not many people out at this time of the day as there normally should be, which surprised and confused him. Also he noticed that most of the shops were closing or closed which is strange because they usually stay open until way past dark. As he passed someone on the street, the man said to him,

"You shouldn't be out here all by your self young man. I've heard the phantom is lurking about." So that's what this is all about. His father was spotted coming home, normally he is good at hiding himself but most likely the shock of seeing Christine distracted him. "hurry home son…you don't want to have an encounter with the infamous phantom." The man advised and tipped his hat and continued down the street. 'I doubt im going to have an encounter with him monsieur.' He thought of saying to him, 'and even If I do I doubt he'd hurt me.'

Eventually Peter got to the Opera Populaire and not wanting to go find Christine's dressing room, found the opening from the outside that his father had showed him. He pulled the window open and slipped inside and closed it again before heading down all the tunnels that lead to the lair. The tunnels were dark which either meant, his father was not home or he just didn't feel like lighting the tunnels either way peter had to feel his way around the tunnels which was hard for him because he didn't know which way to turn. He became immediately confused when he hit a dead end, and the only exit was from the way he came. He groaned. 'this is going to take forever.' He headed back out of the way he came and tried going in the other direction. He came to another fork, and both were equally dark and he didn't know which way to turn. He knew one of them probably led to a trap that his father had set up for intruders and the other led to the lair but he wouldn't take a risk to find out which one. He sat down on the cold, hard rock and hoped that maybe his father would come looking for him. After what seemed like hours, but in reality was only a few minutes, he started growing tired and was getting impatient from waiting too long. He closed his eyes leaning his head against the rock wall behind him. He was almost in a deep sleep when the sound of an organ disrupted his slumber. He snapped his head up and his eyes opened and he listened for which direction it was coming from. He stood up and leaned his head in each direction to where it was loudest. It sounded like it was loudest at the right, so he started off down the right path and sure enough it was the right one for soon he found himself stepping in cold, murky water. The lake. He felt for the boat and where it was normally parked but could not find it, which means his father was definatly home. He trudged through the lake, it getting deeper and deeper by the second. He stopped when he hit a stone wall and the water was almost up to his waist. He felt around with his foot for the stone that opened the stone wall. He hit it and the stone started moving to the side and the lair was coming into view, the candelabras in the lake lighting the place. He walked through the lake and again stopped at the portcullis. It was usually opened and his father has yet to teach him how to open it. His father was at the organ, looking deep into the music he was playing. Peter didn't want to disturb so he just watched and listened in silence holding onto the portcullis. Suddenly he felt something wrap around his feet and pull him into the water, it was so fast he didn't have time to scream out, he hit the water and it pulled him under, he tried swimming to the top but the thing around his ankle kept pulling him under. He started panicking and felt himself losing air and soon everything went dark.

Erik smirked from the bench of the organ. His new trap was working, he had heard someone enter and didn't feel like disturbing his music and just let the trap get the intruder. After the song ended, his curiosity got the best of him and he pulled the lever that opened the portcullis. He walked through the water, "Well then let's see who our intruder is." He said to himself and reached down and grabbed the person by the shirt and pulled him up. He saw it was a male but couldn't really distinguish his features dragged him over to the shore and places him down onto the shore. His eyes widened when he saw the face of the person. He dropped to his knees and immediately started CPR on his son. After a few times Peter sat up and started coughing up water and after he was just coughing for a few minutes. After he finished coughing he was just sitting there panting heavily and shaking. He felt someone wrap their arms around him and pull them into them. He couldn't realize who it was at first and just sat there, being confused. That is until they spoke, ""I'm so sorry my son…"

"Father?" Peter questioned his voice raspy. "What happened?"

"You got caught in my new trap." Erik replied, still holding his son in his arms. "I didn't know it was you I thought it was an intruder."

"It's okay." Peter started shaking again, feeling cold. Erik felt this and placed a hand to Peter's forehead. It was hot. He stood up, holding the 13 year old in his arms and carried him into his room laying him down on his bed. Erik helped peter into nice, new and warm clothes. Then he put him under the blankets, so it was up to his neck. Although he was in nice warm clothing and under the blankets, peter was still cold and tried to hold the blankets to his body. He closed his eyes, feeling very tired and turned his head to the side and as he was falling asleep he heard his fathers voice softly saying, "Good night my son."

For a few days he had stayed in bed, getting better little by little. His fever reduced a little everyday and sometimes felt so well that he sat up in his bed and asked to stand up and walk around but Erik had refused. Erik brought him his meals in bed on a small tray, which made Peter uncomfortable for he was not normally served on and especially not by his father. But he understood why his father was doing this, he felt terrible for getting peter stuck in the trap and almost drowning. Peter had been feeling more tired and slept during the day, which is very abnormal for him. Peter does not, can not sleep during the day unless when he is sick…such as this time. This also made Erik worry, fevers didn't normally last this long, and peter got better little by little. He was recovering far too slowly for Erik's taste. Erik watched his son sleeping from the door way. He noticed Peter's face was pale, his forehead and hair was wet from cold sweats that he often woke up with, he saw that peter was clutching the blankets to him. Erik sighed, not knowing what to do.

Jacqui was headed toward the opera Populaire with her parents to talk with the managers in their new office, Christine had thought it a good idea to show Jacqui around the Opera House where she would be often now that they owned it. The Opera Populaire was having it's Re-Grand opening next week and her parents needed to talk with the managers to set up for it. There was going to be a masquerade ball to celebrate, Jacqui had never been to a masquerade before and she was very excited. She had heard from her parents that the last masquerade was very exciting, but it was not held at the Opera Populaire but a smaller Opera House only about a half a mile away from the Populaire. Christine had told her that there was a lot of dancing and music, lots of smiling faces and laughing, a few hours into the party was the unmasking, where you got to un mask your self and treat it like a regular dinner party.

Jacqui saw the Opera Populaire come into view out of the carriage and she turned to her parents, "Momma! Poppa! There it is!" she pointed out the window and stared at the grand building in astonishment. Christine laughed at her daughter's enthusiasm of seeing the Opera Populaire. And truly she was excited herself, she had not been there in almost 15 years and she missed being there. Soon the carriage stopped in front of the Opera House and Jacqui hopped out of the carriage and stared at the building smiling profoundly. "Momma! Poppa! Hurry!" she exclaimed, turning to her parents who were coming out of the carriage. Jacqui ran up to the doors of the Opera and were greeted by the guards.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle." One of them greeted her in a kindly.

"Bonjour Monsieur." She replied, curtsying politely as she was taught by her mother. Soon Raoul and Christine appeared behind her.

"Ah! Vicomte, Vicomtess, welcome!" The other one greeted her parents.

"Thank you Dominique." Raoul said and Dominique and the other guard moved aside and let Christine, Raoul and Jacqui pass. Jacqui looked around the main foyer. It was beautiful. Christine had to tug on her sleeves a few times before she snapped out of it and she followed her parents down many hallways until they reached the managers office. Raoul knocked on the door and M. André opened it. "Monsieur le vicomte! Madame De Chagney, please come in, come in." Christine and Raoul walked past André and into the office and André looked at Jacqui and said, "oh Jacquelyn. Your parents won't be long just wait outside for a few moments." He said then went inside and closed the door. Jacqui looked at the door and huphed, 'I hate waiting'. She looks around and finds her self walking down the hallways amazed at the beauty of the Opera House. Suddenly she remembered Peter and how she hasn't seen him in a while, which has been troubling her lately and starting to get her worried. She soon found herself outside of Christine's old dressing room, or where it was. She opened the door and saw the room was empty except for the mirror on the wall. She remembered Peter taking her in through that mirror. She walked over to the mirror and ran her fingers over the gold trimming, trying to find the opening. She found what felt like a crack and dug her fingers into the crack and tried pulling it apart. It opened a crack and she pulled it open enough so that she could fit through it. She stepped into the tunnel and started walking. Water was dripping from the ceiling, making little puddles on the floor, and it was dark but not so much that she couldn't see. She let out a little screech as something ran over her feet; she covered her mouth instantly as she heard it echo through the tunnel and she looked down and saw some rats around her feet. She swallowed and continued walking down the cold, damp tunnel. She came to a bunch of spiraling stairs and took each step by step slowly because she was always scared of traveling down stairs that weren't guarded by rails and were at extent heights. She breathed in relief when she hit the bottom and saw the lake that Peter led her across but didn't see the boat that they used, so she just stepped into the lake. It was freezing to her, but she continued on into the lake and the water came up to her waist at the highest. After a few minutes of trudging through the water she saw the portcullis and the lair behind it. She reached it and saw Erik sitting at his organ.

"Erik?" She called out to him, he spun around on the bench and stood up, coming down to the shore to get a closer look who called his name.

"Oh! Jacquelyn, it's you. How are you?"

"I've been good." She replied.

"What are you doing here?" He asked going over to the lever and pulling it and the portcullis raised slowly.

"Oh, well my parents have a meeting with Moussiers André Firmin…"

"and you decided to pay a visit?" he finished her sentence for her.

She nodded, walking in and walking through the water until she gets to the shore and stands in front of Erik.

"And also…I haven't heard from Peter in a few days and I was wondering if he is alright."

Erik looked down, still feeling a little guilty about the whole little accident. "Yes well he had a little accident in the lake…he's come down with a little illness."

"May I see him?" Jacqui asked, looking up at Erik.

"Of course, but be wary of him dear, we don't need you getting sick also. And he might be sleeping, the last time I saw him he was." Erik explained. "His room is right over there." Erik said pointing to a small room surrounded by a black curtain. Jacqui nodded and thanked Erik and slowly approached the black curtain, she pulled the string that opened the black curtain. She saw Peter sitting up and reading a book, she smiled slightly.

"Hello Peter." Peter was startled by a voice and jumped slightly; he picked up his head and looked at Jacqui. A smile formed his lips when he saw her.

"Hello Jacqui." Jacqui walked over to beside him. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Oh. A whole lot better." He says, telling the truth. Today he was feeling better then ever, and now that Jacqui was here he was feeling even better.

Jacqui smiled again, "that's great! Your father told me that you had an accident in the lake?" she asked cocking an eye-brow and turning her head.

He nodded. "Yes, it was one of my father's new traps. The Portcullis was closed and I didn't know how to open it from the outside, and my father was at the organ and I didn't want to disturb him so I just stood there. Then suddenly something wrapped around my ankle and pulled me under the water, I tried to swim up to the surface but the strength of the trap was too strong and then all I remember is darkness."

Jacqui sticks out her lower lip, "Aww poor Peter." She says and plays with his bangs that are hanging over his fore-head. The tips of her fingers brush his forehead and she frowns feeling how hot he actually is. "Are you sure you're feeling alright? You feel rather hot."

Peter smiled at her apparent concern for him, "Jacqui I have a fever it's normal. And it was worse a few days ago my father says I should be better in a few days."

"Good because you do know of that masquerade here next week?" Jacqui asked with a smile.

"Of course who doesn't? Are you going?"

She nods. "Oh yes, it's my first one with my parents. I am so excited although my mother doesn't seem so happy about it. I mean when she went to other masquerades she seemed so happy but now that it's at the Opera Populaire she seems hesitant about it."

Peter smiled slightly and nodded, although he knew what it was about. Christine was afraid his father would show up, and he is going to he's just going to stay away from everybody. Probably stick near Madame Giry in a corner or hide in the shadows either way he would be there.

"Perhaps she has had a bad experience?" he questions trying not to show that he knows.

"Peter you know she has! You were there when she told us the story of her life at the opera and the phantom…and that underground lair…"Jacqui trails off suddenly and looks at her surroundings then looks at peter. "Peter…is this…"

Peter nods a little, looking at the bed sheets. "And the phantom is…"

"My father." he finishes. "Yes."

Jacqui stares at him silently. It shocked her, her best friend was the son of her mothers and fathers rival. The man that her mother was so terribly afraid of was Peter's father. Peter was the phantom's son.

_**A/N: I am sooooo sorry I have not updated sooner! I promise I will I am over writers block and will update sooner but I wont if you don't review cuz that makes me sad and not want to update so if you want to see the next chapter soon you betta review! **_


End file.
